


Arrow Summer Hiatus Fic

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arguments, Drabbles, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Some angst, blah blah blah, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that starts off where season 4 ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this fic please find me on tumblr and put it in my ask box.

He has been standing at the podium in front of city hall for the past twenty minutes giving his speech-his speech which congratulated the citizens of Star city for coming together, and bringing down Dhark.

“It’s because of your joint efforts that we were able to gain victory over Dhark, and his ghosts and regain control over our city. I know that whatever comes next that we’ll beat it. It’s no surprise that Star City is a target for terrorist attacks, but after winning for the fourth time, I don’t have a doubt that we’ll brave through whatever damned thing comes our way next.”

As the crowd cheered his phone vibrated in his right pocket. He shouldn’t reach for it… but it could be Felicity or Curtis with a Green Arrow emergency. He shifted his feet and continued.

“Because of the unity and efforts of this city we were able to defeat the darkness, and for that I’d like to congratulate not only the police officers, and the firemen and women, but each and every single one of you. Man, woman and child. So please join as at the Star City Bay where we once united to rebuild our city but this time to celebrate our victory. It’s also a charity event, so if you could be so kind as to donate a dollar or two to help your neighbour it’d be appreciated. The city may be damaged due to the aftermath of Dhark and his ghosts, but at the same time it’s never been stronger. I have not lost faith in this city. I hope to see you all there,” he finished.

As soon as he stepped down from the podium applause erupted and interviewers came rushing up to him. His security detail stepped closer to him and his new campaign manager looked at him questioningly.

“You still have three pages of your speech left,” he narrowed his eyes at Oliver.

“Emergency,” Oliver replied turning away from the interviewers and walked back in the direction of the building. He checked his phone while camera flashes went off rapidly.

The text was from Felicity. **911**. it read. Oliver’s heart sped up. He quickly turned to everyone and said that he’d answer their questions later, but for now he had somewhere to be. He turned on his heels and raced into the building. His security was on his heels.

“Mr. Queen,” they shouted after him.

“I’d like to be alone,” he replied not looking back. “I’ll call you if I need anything.” he said climbing the stairs three at a time.

_Felicity was in danger. She’s going to be okay. What if you don’t get there in time? You will! You wasted too much time. You can still get there.  Stop thinking and just get to her!_

He closed the door to his deserted office building and raced to the “ _Secret_ ” elevator on the side.He knew Felicity would be down there. Now that she wasn’t the CEO of Palmer Tech anymore she stayed down in the lair often; trying to fix up the damage Malcolm and the Ghosts caused. As soon as the doors opened he looked around for someone waiting to attack but there was no one there. He took another couple of steps forward and then called out her name.

“Felicity?”

There was no response.

He called out her name a few more times.

“Felicity? Felicity? Felicity!”

Finally there was a response.

“Over here,” she called faintly.

Her voice was coming from where Oliver now slept. It was further away from the control centre of the lair; off to the side. He didn’t bother to think about why someone would keep her there, but raced over to find her…unharmed, standing on a ladder.

He narrowed his eyes at her and then hesitantly took another step forward.

“Felicity?”

“Oh, thank god you’re here,” she sighed.

“What’s the emergency?”

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“Well first we need to get your stuff out of storage, and second you need to get me down from here. And not in that particular order.”

“Felicity. That’s _not_ an emergency.”

“ _Yes it is!_ Have you forgotten my fear of heights?”

“No, but I thought someone was down here. I thought someone _had_ you.”

“I would’ve _called_ for that Oliver,” she shrugged. “Now, get me down from here!”

He sighed and walked up to her so that he was behind her but a little to her left.

“Jump,” he said quietly. It took him all but five seconds to have a flashback.

 

**IVY TOWN-August 2015**

_Oliver carried in a few more paint buckets and set them on the floor of what would be their living room._

_“I don’t see why we can’t just hire people to paint the walls for us,” Felicity sighed as she sat on a chair eating a bunch of chips. Oliver smiled at the sight._

_“Because,” Oliver explained again. “It’s important to me. It’s our first house. The first place that I can call home, and I want to be the one to put work into it.”_

_Felicity raised her brows._

_“I also don’t want you to drool over the guys who would be painting the walls,” he continued in an undertone._

_“I knew it,” she exclaimed jumping up from her chair knocking some chips out of the bowl she was holding. She looked down at the floor, and scrunched her nose, half disappointed in herself for dropping the chips, and half contemplating whether or not to pick them up and eat them._

_Oliver chuckled at the expression on her face and turned away from her. He bent down and opened one bucket of paint. He then unfolded some old newspapers and spread them out neatly on the floor, stacking them one over the other so no paint would leak through if it fell, when a warm hand wrapped around his neck, and her lips grazed his jaw. He closed his eyes and smiled._

_There had been multiple times during his five years away that he wanted to end it all, but something kept telling him to just keep fighting. When he got back he thought it would be his best friend, Tommy, or his mother and sister, or Laurel, but it was none of them. When he returned nothing was as he hoped it would be...everything just seemed to get worse. When he got back there were times where he had hoped something would go wrong, and that he wouldn’t make it, but nothing ever went horribly wrong. He know knew why. _Felicity.__

_Felicity was his salvation for all of the darkness he endured. He didn’t deserve her and he never would, but he had her, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let her go. Not anymore. It was small moments like these that made Oliver happy and proud of the fact that he fought and triumphed over all the obstacles thrown at him. It was Felicity that he fought for. She was his redemption. She was his salvation. She was his safe haven._

_“You going to help me,” he murmured as she continued to kiss along his neck._

_“I am,” she argued nibbling on his collar bone._

_“I meant with the paint,” he chuckled._

_“I don’t know,” she said teasingly. “I’d still like to have those hot painters over.”_

_Oliver narrowed his eyes and she giggled uncontrollably._

_“You’d be jealous too,” Oliver said over her giggles._

_“What?”_

_“If the painters were women, and I was watching them stand on a ladder and paint. You’d be jealous.”_

_Felicity narrowed her eyes at him this time, and now it was his turn to laugh._

_“I’d never,” he promised. “I only have eyes for you Miss Smoak,” he winked at her, kissed her lips softly and then got up and grabbed a paint brush._

_“Oliver?”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“If…I did help you. Would you be watching me?”_

_“Yes,” Oliver smirked knowing that he had convinced her._

_“I guess I could give it a shot,” she shrugged holding on to the ladder when he stopped her._

_“Hun. You’re afraid of heights,” he protested. “I can watch you paint on the ground.”_

_“I’m not scared,” she promised. “You’re here. I know you’ll catch me. I trust you.”_

_Oliver could’ve taken her right there. Out of all the things Oliver found attractive in Felicity-and there was a long list-her trust in him was one of the ones at the top. No one had ever trusted Oliver like she had, and the faith she had in him…it was almost unbelievable._

_She spent a good five minutes painting the top corner of the wall when she started to get antsy and started working him. She stretched unnecessarily and her jeans would show off her perfect ass. Oliver, being celibate for five years, had pretty good control over his needs. He could wait for other women, and wasn’t really looking for sex even though when he returned he knew that 98% of the women in Starling City wanted him to. But Felicity…she was a whole other story. He craved her in a way he had never craved anyone before. It took another two minutes before he choked out her name._

_“Felicity,” he growled._

_“Yes,” she asked innocently._

_He couldn’t even ask her to behave. “Jump,” he ordered._

_She let go of the paint brush which landed on a bunch of newspapers and let go off the ladder. She obediently jumped without hesitation and landed safely in his arms, her lips automatically finding his. They almost made it to the bedroom when she broke apart from his mouth._

_“What,” he all but whined._

_“Next shift. You’re painting. I watch,” she said breaking her sentence into fragments._

_Oliver only nodded before kicking the door to their bedroom open and laying her down on their bed, spreading her legs, and kneeling between them._

 

When the five second flashback was over he noticed that Felicity wasn’t in his outstretched arms. When he looked up he saw her in a trance. Her eyes were unfocussed, and she was nibbling lightly on her lower lip, but her knuckles tightened around the rungs of the ladder. He knew she was having the same flashback. He wondered what it was like from her perspective before clearing his throat.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah,” she breathed heavily and Oliver almost moaned. It’d been _forever_ since he had last her breathe like that.

“Jump,” he said again. She locked eyes with him and swallowed. He saw her hands loosen on the rungs and then a second later she was in his arms.

“Thanks,” she murmured into his neck.

Oliver tried to form words, but after moments of silence he nodded his head and walked her over to the bed he was sleeping in, and sat her down.

There was awkward silence between them while she played with her fingers, and he shuffled his feet. Seeing that she wasn’t going to say anything he cleared his throat.

“So why’d you get on the ladder in the first place?”

She face palmed herself and muttered something incoherent.

“Felicity?”

“I didn’t even get it,” she complained after dragging her hand away from her mouth but letting it rest on the corner of it, so that her bottom lip was pulled in one direction.

Oliver chuckled lightly at the sight.

“Didn’t get what,” he questioned.

“Your stuff out of storage,” she answered glumly.

“My stuff,” he repeated. “Why?”

“So you can move out of here.”

“…And go where?”

She looked him directly in the eyes and for a split second everything stood still.

“The loft,” she almost whispered.

Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. Was she ready to give him another chance?

“I thought that you might be lonely down here,” she continued. “And it gets super hot down here in the summer. I mean there’s air conditioning at the loft and it’s more comfortable there so.”

She wasn’t giving him another chance. She was being polite. Oliver tried his hardest not to let his face fall and he wasn’t even sure if he succeeded but he did decline her offer.

“I’m good. You know me. I don’t need much.”

“Oliver,” she frowned. “Please come to the loft,” she pleaded lowering her eyes to his shoes.

Something was wrong.

“Felicity?”

She didn’t move.

He walked over to her and plumped down on the bed next to her.

He softened his voice when he spoke, using the sound he only used with her, “Hey. Talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

She found his eyes after a few seconds and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again shaking her head.

“You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Felicity Smoak, there isn’t a sentence that you could utter that I would think is stupid.”

She nodded and continued. “Everyone’s gone,” she whispered.

He waited knowing she wasn’t done.

“Everyone’s gone, and the loft is empty, and the silence…it’s too loud. I know that’s an oxymoron and kind of unprecedented especially for me. You know me. I can talk to myself for hours, or to my walls,” she trailed on.

Oliver took a leap of faith and reached for hand, and when she didn’t pull away, he stroked it gently with his thumb. This was the first time since their break up where he initiated contact between them, and he was so glad that she didn’t recoil. He kept tracing patterns on the back of her hand as she breathed.

“I’m alone Oliver,” she choked out tears welling her eyes. “I stay here all the time because you’re here or Curtis is, but at night when I go home I’m alone…and I see everything I don’t want to see.”

Oliver understood. When Felicity had company she could keep her mind busy, but when she was alone, much like Oliver, all of the thoughts she pushed to the back of her mind popped up.

She had told him about one incident when they were in Positano. He had a nightmare and instead of talking to Felicity about it he left in the morning leaving her a note that said he’d be back before lunch. That was their first argument and he apologised and held her in his arms when she confessed that she had nightmares too. During the time that Oliver was Al-Sah-Him she barely slept because everything she didn’t want to think about would just be there in front of her eyes.

He tugged her closer and she willingly went into his arms. He stroked her back while she relaxed under his touch. It almost felt normal, as if nothing went wrong between the two of them. As if she could read his thoughts, she tensed and pulled away. He again tried not to look hurt, but this time knew he failed.

“So will you come back home-I mean to the loft,” she corrected herself. “Well I mean I guess it is your home. You and Thea lived there first. I kind of stole your house.”

Oliver didn’t let her say another word.

“Stop Felicity. I’ll come back to the loft.”

“Great! So we should get your stuff out of storage,” she said standing up.

“I don’t really need all that much,” he protested but she wouldn’t have it.

“Oliver. You’re not on the island anymore. You can live without feeling like a burden, and honestly I don’t mind your stuff. I kind of love it. Why are you smiling?”

“No reason,” Oliver said innocently walking past her.

“Shit,” he heard her whisper when she realised what she had said, which only made his smile wider. “Well I did love it,” she continued to whisper to herself.

Oliver tried not to let her words boost his ego, but it did anyway.

After she finally composed herself, she joined him.

“What do you want me to help you pack?”

“Whatever stuff you like,” he said looking down, knowing that he had failed at keeping his smile at bay. He felt her gaze on him and looked up to see she had narrowed her eyes at him, and then smile wickedly.

She grabbed a paint brush, one that she insisted he used while putting on the Hood face paint during their first year working together, and slid it into his duffle bag. He swallowed heavily and watched as she smirked. But it was his turn to smile when he climbed the ladder to get something out of reach. From the corner of his eye he saw her watching him, nibbling on her lower lip, before turning away. She walked away after saying she was getting another duffle bag but not before letting out a quiet huff and shiver.


	2. Two Steps Back

 

Oliver walked into the loft and immediately felt like he was home. Not because it reminded of him of when he lived here before with Thea, or because it still belonged to the Queens (Thea), but because everything surrounding him was…Felicity. Everything looked, smelled, and felt like Felicity.

“Let’s hope the food doesn’t taste like me,” she smiled as she stepped further into the loft.

“I guess I’m picking up on some of your habits.”

“I guess so,” she shrugged putting her bag down on the counter near the landline like she always did. “So,” she continued. “Now that you’re here and we have your stuff…do you want to start…moving in?”

“Sure. Where do you want me to sleep,” he asked, trying to make her more comfortable.

“I thought you might want your old room-“

“I don’t want you to move out. I can take one of the spare bedrooms.”

She was quiet for a minute as she awkwardly shifted her footing.

“Felicity?”

She mumbled something so quietly he couldn’t make out what it was.

“What?”

“I’m sleeping in the spare bedroom,” she blurted out and then winced when she finished.

“Oh,” he said breathlessly. “Okay. I can take our old room.”

“Well…it was yours before it was ours so…”

Oliver nodded not knowing what to say, and before he knew it his feet were moving and he was half way up the stairs. He opened the door to their old room, and his heart broke when he found it empty. The only thing inside had been the bed. She had even changed the curtains that she had picked out to the ones that were installed prior to them moving in. He knew he had hurt her, but was all of this necessary?

Of course it was. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted. He hurt her. He hurt the girl who had given him the world, so she was allowed to take it from him…even if it tore him to shreds. There was a knock on the door, and he looked up to see the most beautiful woman standing there shyly.

“Can I come in?”

He smiled and nodded. He knew she felt awkward, and thought she would wait for him to say something first but she walked over and sat on her side of the bed-it was still hers even if she wasn’t sleeping there anymore. The left side would always be her side.

“I tried staying in this room,” she finally said. Oliver waited, letting her take her time to continue.

“I tried to keep everything as it was, but I couldn’t. The first night that you…moved out I went upstairs and came here. I just stood outside cause all of your things were gone and it was just mine…and for the first time I didn’t like it. I missed seeing your things cluttered around mine. I meant that in a non sexual way,” she said awkwardly.

Oliver chuckled for a moment at her outburst and then looked up at her again so she could continue.

“It hurt too much Oliver,” she said softly. “Everything was a reminder than we aren’t together and it hurt too much in the beginning. I felt…betrayed.”

“I’m so sorry Felicity. I never intended to hurt you.”

“I know. I know that your intentions were good, but I did get hurt…and I couldn’t be in here. I tried to sleep in this room but it was too painful.”

Oliver nodded and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

“I wish there was something I could do to make it better.”

“I know,” she said sadly as she stood up. “Me too."


	3. Road Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short Thea and Roy ficlet. I wanted to write more but I also wanted to post today so...yeah. Lame excuse I know. The next Theroy chapter will be longer and much more satisfying.  
> And I used the name Colton 'cause...Colton Haynes. Duh!
> 
> *EDIT: AMAZING Fanart done for this fic by @pleasantfanandstudent (tumblr). This is the first fanart anyone has ever done for my fics, and I've been writing for almost a year, so it means so much to me!!! Thank you so much! You're amazing!!

                                                              

She drove to the road where he was supposed to be. Before leaving she had triple checked with Felicity that he would be here…and he had to be. She needed him more than ever. She parked the car and opened up the door.

“Please be here ” she whispered to herself before closing the car door and crossing the street. She was met by a group of construction workers.

“Well hello there beautiful,” one of them wolf whistled.

Thea fought valiantly to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Shut up,” another one told him. “What can we do for you?”

“I’m looking for my Colton.”

“Damn,” the first one replied. “That’s like the eighth girl today to ask for him.”

“What,” Thea said angrily.

“Yeah,” the first one continued. “Don’t bother. He doesn’t go out with anyone. No matter how many girls swing by to see him.”

Thea felt relief flood through her veins. “I think I’ll be the exception.”

“Hey. Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot, but he’s hung up over some chick.”

“I am that chick.”

“No you’re not,” he chuckled. 

Thea ignored him and turned to the others. “Do you know where I could find him?”

“Yo Colton,” one of them called. “Your girl is hear to see you.”

“I’m busy,” he replied. Thea’s smile widened to the point where she couldn’t even respond properly at first. “You-You can’t take a little break?”

There was a moment of silence and then from the inside of the developing house the shuffling of feet could be heard. She saw his shadow first and then he emerged from the building. He didn’t even say a word before she launched herself at him. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he kissed the top of her head.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay,” he muttered into her hair. 

She took a step back and looked up at him beaming. “I am now.”

“Come on,” he smiled. “I can take my lunch break now.”

She nodded and the two of them made their way to her car.  The rest of the men watched them walk by with their mouths agape. She couldn’t care less though. She was in his arms. She was home. They crossed the road and she threw him the keys. As soon as both of their cars doors were shut, their lips found each other.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered against his lips.

“I missed you more,” he whispered and then began kissing her again. 

She smiled into the kiss which made it difficult to kiss properly, feeling her lips widen he smiled as well, but that didn’t stop him. He travelled from her lips to her chin, to her neck, and finally settled upon her collar bone; nibbling on it. 

“I missed you so much Roy,” she moaned.

He responded by moving back to her lips and proving how much he missed her. When the need for oxygen became to much they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily. They both broke into laughter when they could breathe again.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I heard about the bomb threat and Thea, I was so worried,” he said stroking her face.

“I’m okay. I’m with you now. So where are we going?”

“We can go to my place. It’s not much but-“

“It’s home,” she finished for him. “And I’m staying."

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

“Okay then,” he smiled turning the key in the ignition. “Let’s go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Theroy chapter will be longer and better. Sorry for the subpar chapter.


	4. With Love From Me To You

Dearest Lyla,

How are you beautiful? How's our little girl? I know that my decision to go was haste and that I didn't get to have a proper goodbye but you know the reason why. I wouldn't be able to go if I held the both of you a second longer. As soon as I closed the door behind me, it took everything in me not to turn the knob and reopen it. I miss you and Sara so much? Is she walking yet? I hope I don't miss that. 

It’s hard here, but you know that. Saw some pretty nasty things. Lost five men already, but I’m surviving. You know that I needed this. You know that I just needed to clear my head. I needed to understand loyalty and trust again, and i know that I have that with you...but I think I needed more. I needed to have a brother again...or well brothers. Someone other than you that I could rely on. I needed to know I was reliable.

I know that back home I have Oliver but I don’t know if I could trust myself after what happened with Andy. I don’t know who I am anymore Lyla. I always had my values and my boundaries and I crossed my own boundary. How can I sleep next to you at night and hold Sara everyday if I can’t even trust myself?

I know that you still trust me and love me, but I love you too and our little girl, that’s why I have to be away for a little while. There isn’t a second that goes by that I don’t think about you or Sara.

Every time we lose a member here I think of Laurel. I put my trust in the wrong people and she ended up paying for it. I need to save people here, honey, I need to save myself. I can’t put you or Sara in danger. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever did something to harm you guys.  

I hope that when I return home that I can trust myself and that I’ll be staying for good. Keep me updated on our little girl and about yourself as well. I don’t care if all you did was watch the food network for twelve hours or took care of business. I want to hear it all. Tell me about how Oliver and Felicity are doing as well? God knows there’s going to be a lot of tension between them this summer. I love you so much. I’ll write you everyday. Tell Sara I love her and kiss her for me everyday. I love you too and when I get home the first thing I’m going to do is kiss you. Miss you every second.

Love Always,

John

 

Lyla folded the letter and quickly wiped her eyes. Her toddler cooed and she turned to face her.

“What’s the matter Sara,” Lyla asked picking her up.

“Dada,” she said. “Dada, dada.”

“I know baby,” she patted Sara’s back. “I miss him too.”


	5. Cemetery Conversations

She sat in front of the grave for what seemed like forever, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Her tears were no longer flowing, and she felt empty. There was a void that couldn’t be filled. She reached out her hands and traced over the words The Black Canary.

Her whole life Laurel had been the one inspiring her-she tried to do everything Laurel would. She would wear Laurel’s clothes, copy her handwriting, comb her hair the same way, and yeah...even steal her boyfriends, but none of that mattered now ‘cause she was gone. She was gone because of something that Sara had inspired. 

Sara sat in the wet, dewy grass and kept her eyes locked on the words Dinah Laurel Lance. 1985-2016. That’s too young. Way too young. Laurel was the perfect sister. She was the one everyone had high hopes for, she was the one who would have a steady job with a blooming career. She would be the one to get married and be the perfect working wife and mom. She would take her kids to soccer practice and dance recitals and still make time for her friends. She was the one who was supposed to live. Sara didn’t even turn around when she silently approached.

“I’d ask how you find me, but it wouldn’t be that hard for Ra’as Al Ghul to find anyone.”

“Not anymore, my love,” Nyssa replied with a hint of a smile in her voice.

“I heard you disbanded the league.”

“Sara-”

“Please, don’t. Just sit next to me. Okay?”

There was no response but Sara felt the ground move next to her, and then Nyssa was by her side. They sat silently, hand in hand for sometime. Sara was the one to break the silence.

“She was the one who told me to go on the time travelling mission. Save the world. It’s time for you to step out of the shadows she said,” Sara sniffled.

Nyssa said nothing but slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

“I can’t believe she’s really gone,” Sara whispered before her voice broke.

“My love,” Nyssa started. “I cannot pretend that I knew Laurel the way you knew her, but after we lost you, Laurel and I shared a bond. The love we had for you connected us. She showed me light in dark times, and I will be forever grateful for that. I know that she wouldn’t want you to mourn her for the rest of your life.”

“Yeah she was always optimistic like that,” Sara smiled. “It was annoying when we were younger. One time I failed math in the seventh grade and had to go to summer school, and she was telling me that at least I’d learn the material,” Sara chuckled.

“It was annoying when she was older too,” Nyssa agreed. “After you died she kept trying to ask me things about our relationship and make me smile.”

“She was good at that.”

“The best.”

“Are you staying in Starling or going back to Nanda Parbat?”

“Star City now apparently, and depends on whether or not you are. What happened to your time travelling journey?”

“Something is going on between our captain and some guy named Rex Taylor.”

“Is everything alright. You seem a bit off.”

“You mean other than the fact that I just lost my sister?”

“Yes.”

Sara remained silent.

“Sara, you know that you’ll tell me eventually.”

“I lost someone on the mission...well we all did. He was a part off our team.”

“And you loved him,” she finished for her.

“No. I didn’t.”

“My love. I know that voice. That’s the voice you use when you talk about loved ones. You may not have loved him romantically, but you did love him. What happened?”

“You know. Same old story. Boy meets girl. Boy befriends girl. Boy starts to get closer to the girl. Boy sacrifices his life for the team.”

“Sounds like a brave man.”

“You sound a bit jealous. Way better than you handled me dating Oliver though.”

“Well I guess we’re even for that considering the fact that I married him.”

Sara laughed and her eyes fell upon Laurel’s grave again. It’s wrong. She shouldn’t be laughing.

“Sara, my pretty bird, Laurel would be smiling right now if you were laughing. She loves you my dear. There isn’t a chance that she’d want you to mope.”

“You’re right. I know it...but I don’t know how.”

“Lucky for you she taught me. How long are you staying for?”

“A few days.”

Nyssa stood up and pulled Sara to her feet.

“Where are we going,” Sara asked.

“Big Belly Burger to have a black and white milkshake.”

“With french fries?”

“With french fries,” Nyssa smiled. 

They bid farewell to Laurel and walked hand in hand out of the cemetery.

“Nyssa?”

“Yes.”

“I may have loved Oliver, and Leonard, and whoever else, but I’m in love with you.”

“As am I my love.”

Sara smiled squinting her eyes “I love it when you call me that.”

Nyssa leaned down just as Sara reached up on her toes. Their lips met, and Sara melted into the kiss. Nyssa was home for her, just as Laurel once was. Nyssa knew Sara in and out. She poured all of her anger and pain into the kiss and got nothing put love and acceptance back. Home.

When they finally broke apart for air Nyssa replied. “I know my love.”


	6. Ready Or Not

Felicity woke up in heaven. She was definitely in heaven. The aroma of bacon filled the room, and she moaned in delight, but when she opened her eyes there was no food in front of her. She frowned and begrudgingly got out of bed. It was only when she reached the foot of the stairs that she heard that familiar whistling…it was just like how Oliver used to whistle when he cooked. Oliver! She had invited him to live with her…and she was standing at the foot of the stairs wearing nothing but his old buttoned shirt that she never gave back to him. She ran back into her room faster than Barry ever could…well not that fast but that’s besides the point. 

She unbuttoned his shirt which unfortunately no longer smelled like him because she wore it so frequently and had to wash it, and threw it on her bed. She ran around her room naked looking for a bra.

“Damn it. You’re not getting back together with him. It doesn’t matter what bra you wear.”

She picked up a green bra out of her dresser-total coincidence-and put on the matching panties-again another coincidence. She quickly combed threw her hair with her fingers and looked for a dress. What? He’s seen you throw up after food poisoning, and knows that you only wear proper clothing after showering, and knows that you only shower after breakfast! She sighed and found a pair of sweatpants and sat on the bed. She put one leg through, and then the other and stood up and shimmied into the pants. She smiled remembering how Oliver would watch her put her clothes on. He’d always chuckle when she shimmied into her jeans.

“What,” she’d ask defensively.

He’d shrug and reply always with, “I love you.”

Felicity bit the inside of her cheek at that blissfully painful memory. They weren’t together anymore. She took a deep breath and found an oversized hoodie. She took his shirt which she threw on the bed, and folded it neatly, and placed it in the bottom of the bottom drawer of her dresser. She quickly brushed her teeth in the adjoining bathroom, and finally made her way downstairs. 

She frowned when she saw Oliver whistling to himself as he flipped…a pancake she guessed. He was so familiar with their-her-the kitchen, but he was showing so much restraint including wearing a shirt. She couldn’t blame him though, she was showing the same restraint.

“Hey,” Felicity said letting him know she was there, but of course he already did.

“Good morning,” he greeted her not looking up from the pan, flipping the pancake again. “There’s coffee in the coffee maker.”

“Thanks,” she said awkwardly as she poured herself a cup.

“Felicity. I hope it’s okay that I cooked us breakfast.”

“Oliver,” she smiled. “You live here. You’re allowed to do whatever you want…except bring girls over,” she said in an undertone hoping he would hear her, but wouldn’t comment on it.

She looked up innocently and met his smiling eyes. He got the message.

“Can I sit,” he asked.

“Oliver-“

“Sorry, that was formal,” he said sitting at the table across from her.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she replied. “I can’t cook for my life.”

“About that,” Oliver said slowly. “What um-what happened to the microwave?”

Felicity looked down sheepishly.

“It was an honest mistake really…I um…well you remember last week? We took down those drug dealers that were selling vertigo…again. Man, that drug is never going to go away is it? It’s like Whac a mole. One disappears another six show up. That’s not even like a good ratio either. I was never really good at Whac A Mole, but-“

“Felicity,” he said with an amused smile on his face bringing her out of her ramble. He brought the fork to his mouth, and ate a piece of bacon. God I want to be that bacon! Why is he so hot?

“Felicity,” he repeated.

“Right um…so we all went home late, well except for you ‘cause you stayed at the bunker but, anyway I was hungry and I wasn’t paying attention and I um put a left over burger in the microwave…with the tin foil on.”

Oliver smiled, and shook his head slightly. He raised his glass to his mouth and gulped down some orange juice before responding. Felicity didn’t hear him though. She watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down and got lost in her own world.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said in a high pitch voice. “Great!”

“Okay…so…what are you going to do today?”

“I have no idea,” Felicity groaned. “I have no job. I guess I could go to the lair and fix some stuff over there.”

“That’s a good idea,” Oliver agreed. “Do you need any help?”

“Oliver. You have work.”

“I’d drop it for you.”

“…”

“I meant if you needed my help…I’d be there.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me Felicity. Ever.”

She nodded and they quietly finished their breakfast. She stood up awkwardly and pushed in her chair. “I think I’m going to go take a shower.”

She reached for the plate but Oliver stopped her. “Go. I’ll wash the dishes.”

“You sure.”

Oliver smiled, and nodded. She turned around and quickly walked up the stairs and got into the shower.

 

_ “Oliver,” Felicity called to him. “It’s late. I’m going to be late for work.” _

_ “Wouldn’t be the first time this week,” Oliver smirked. _

_ “Hey, it’s not my fault I have a really sexy boyfriend who keeps me in bed for too long.” _

_ “Touche’. Come on finish up your breakfast and hop in the shower. I’ll wash the dishes.” _

_ “I love you,” she said draining the rest of her coffee. She leaned in for a quick peck on the lips and ran up to shower. She quickly shampooed her hair and was rinsing it out when a warm hand pulled her naked body closer to his. _

_ “Oliver,” she groaned. “I’m going to be late!” _

_ “You’re already late,” he murmured kissing her neck. “And you’ll make it to the office in time before the board meeting starts.” _

_ “This is not good CEO behaviour.” _

_ “Better than mine.” _

_ “That’s not saying much. Everyone’s behaviour is better than yours Oliver.” _

_ He chuckled, “Ouch. That hurt.” _

_ “Oh really?” _

_ “Really. You know what you have to do now,” he said coming extremely close to her. _

_ “What,” she whispered. _

_ “Kiss it better.” _

_ “…I’m already late anyway.” _

_ “Exactly my point dear.” _

_ Her lips were on his and it was bliss. He picked her up and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She smiled against his lips as he tugged on her lower lip. _

_ “I love you so much Felicity Smoak,” he whispered against her lips. _

** Knock. Knock. Knock. **

 

The knock on the door brought Felicity back to the present.

“Felicity? You’ve been in there for a while.”

“Sorry, I just um…”

“Do you want me to give you a ride to…the lair?”

Felicity smiled. “You never call it the lair.”

She could hear a quiet chuckle on the other side of the door, “It’s growing on me.”

“Give me five minutes?”

“Sure. I’ll be downstairs.” She heard his footsteps get fainter and fainter and waited until she could no longer hear them before stepping out onto the tile floor. She picked up the white towel lying on the towel rack and wrapped it around herself.

 

_ “Hey! That’s my towel Oliver,” Felicity stated. _

_ “I’m only using it because you keep using mine and you keep leaving it on the bed,” he responded nonchalantly.  _

_ “Are you trying to get even with me?” _

_ “I’ve been asking you for two months honey. Now I’m fighting back.” _

_ “Fine, fine. fine,” she stepping closer to him. “But I’m fighting dirty,” she added pulling the towel off from around his waist and letting it fall on the floor around his feet. She was left staring at his…area which was very much awake this morning. _

_ “That backfired didn’t it?” _

_ “I…it has no effect on me,” Felicity lied. Oliver narrowed his eyes at her and then shrugged. He bent down showcasing his perfect Adonis ass, and picked up the towel Felicity had dropped. He slowly turned and hung it up on the towel rack. He reached for his boxers and Felicity snatched them out of his hands. _

_ “I thought it didn’t affect you,” he smirked. _

_ “Shut up,” she said jumping into his arms. She reached for his lips, but he leaned away from her. _

_ “No more wet towels on the bed.” _

_ “Fine.” _

_ “Promise?” _

_ “Fine.” _

_ He kissed her hungrily and supported her with one arm, while the other unbuttoned her shirt. With Oliver supporting her weight and swiftly maundering her in his arms she was soon just as naked as he was. And they were in the bedroom soon after. He sat down on the bed and turned her around after sometime so that she was lying down. _

_ “Ew,” she said jumping up into his arms. _

_ “What’s the matter honey,” he asked innocently. _

_ “The bed. It’s damp.” _

_ “Now you know how it feels,” he shrugged. _

_ “You did this on purpose?” _

_ “Now you’ll keep your promise.” _

_ “Fine. Just switch with me. Please?” _

_ Oliver sighed and flipped them over again so that she was lying on top of him. _

_ “Good?” _

_ “Almost. Kiss me,” she ordered and he did. _

 

Felicity let go of the towel. She could air dry today. She was downstairs soon after and she gulped when taking in the sight before her. Oliver Queen was standing in the kitchen wearing a three piece suit with the buttons so very unbuttoned cleaning the kitchen counter.

“Hey,” he said without looking up. Of course he heard her. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she smiled tightly. 

He held out his hand for her and she walked over and took it without thinking about it. It was natural…it was familiar…it was home. She thought of taking her hand back, but his thumb ran gentle circles over her knuckles like they always did when the were hand in hand. It was second nature to him. She’d get through this…and if she didn’t…well she could take comfort in the fact that he felt the same exact way.


	7. Ready Or Not (Part 2)

Oliver saw her. He saw her at the top of the stairs while he walked over to grab another frying pan. He saw her wearing nothing but his shirt. He saw her and her bare legs, her messy bed hair, her make up free face, her tired eyes, he saw her in all her beauty and she was wearing his shirt. It looked way too big on her, way too good, way too sexy. He remembered when he was allowed to walk up those stairs and shrug his shirt off her shoulders. Or when he could kiss those bare shoulders. Or when he could reach under the shirt and find that she wasn’t wearing underwear, and he could feel her. He remembers those times quietly as he closes his eyes. His moment is over quickly. He opens his eyes and moves away, because he’s not allowed to remember. He’s not allowed to imagine. He messed up, and this is the price he has to pay.

He moves to the stove and puts the pan on it. As he lights the fire, he hers quick, quiet footsteps scurrying into a distance.

She was going back. She was going to change. Oliver hung his head, it’s not like he didn’t know she would, but her actually doing it just…stung so much. If he could go back in time and tell Felicity everything the moment he found out he would, cause the consequences of his actions then would be so much better than now. Anything would be better than now.

Now, he had to sit quietly and resist the woman he loves, and he has to watch her reject him over and over again. He caused her so much pain, and confusion. He lost her trust…all he ever wanted was her trust. That’s all he ever needed in life. But now, Oliver cracked open an egg and scrambled it on his own in silence…because that’s what his actions led to.

 

_ “Look Oliver. I want us to work. I really do, but I don’t think I can do this anymore.” _

_ Oliver turned around slightly confused, and worried. “Felicity, what are you-“ _

_ “You’ve got to stop trying to get me to eat healthy. I’m not drinking that disgusting protein shake.” _

_ Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief. “You scared me.” _

_ “I’m not leaving you Oliver,” she said getting up from the kitchen stool and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I love you for who you are, but I think you should love me as I am.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “That means loving your girlfriend who wants frozen leftover pizza for breakfast.” _

_ Oliver squinted his eyes, “Just try the omelette?” _

_ “Oliver,” she groaned. “You survived off of lizards and ants, and god knows what else, and you’re judging me for my eating habits?” _

_ “Please,” he begged against her lips before kissing her slowly. _

_ “Fine. But you better hurry up or I’m getting the pizza out of the fridge.” _

_ “Almost done,” he promised. _

_ “Good. And Oliver?” _

_ He turned back around to her. “Hmm..” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ Oliver smiled and quickly picked her up in his arms, leaving a trail of kisses from her nose to her neck. “I love you too. Breakfast will be ready in a minute.” _

 

The sound of her approaching behind him snapped him out of his nostalgic mood, and let guilt seep through. He could’ve had that, but he went and ruined it all. He greeted her without looking up, too ashamed to look her in the eyes. He suddenly felt awkward. This was her house, she had just invited him to stay. He was a guest here.

“Felicity, I hope it’s okay that I cooked us breakfast.”

As if she sensed his fears, she brushed it off immediately. “You live here. You’re allowed to do whatever you want.” 

He smiled and moved closer to the table, when he heard the quiet words that came next,”…except bring girls over.”

As if he actually wanted another woman, he had the best one right here, but he got the message anyhow. After asking about the microwave Oliver found himself relaxing a bit more. Her babbling always soothed him, maybe because it was so…her. After he got her to stop babbling she explained how she forgot to take off the foil from the burger before putting it in the microwave.

“You used to always do that you know. You’d get distracted by that beautiful mind of yours.”

When she didn’t respond he thought he said the wrong thing, but when he looked up at her, her eyes were focussed…on his throat. He had just drank some orange juice, and she hadn’t moved her eyes from his throat since.

“Felicity,” he said breaking her trance.

“Right,” she said coming back to her senses.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, when suddenly Felicity got up and decided to shower. She moved to reach for her plate, but Oliver stopped her. He offered to clean the dishes while she showered and waited for her to disappear onto the second floor before moving. He went to the sink and turned on the faucet.

 

_ He loved washing dishes, as weird it may sound, it’s something his former life deprived him of. He didn’t know what it was that made him love it so much. Yes he did. It was Felicity. Was it the way she sat on the island while he washed them, or when she’d offer to help? The way she’d spray him with water and he’d retaliate? The way he’d rinse and she’d dry? He couldn’t be so sure, but washing the dishes after a meal soon became one of Oliver’s favourite chores. _

_ This evening it was lasagna. He scrubbed the cheese off the plate, while Felicity sat on the island finishing up dessert-her fifth slice of apple pie. For such a petite figure, his girl could really eat, and he was proud. He was proud of the fact that she didn’t hide her love for food away from him, like most other girls had his whole life. Proud that she was comfortable enough to walk around make up free and wake up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack, he was proud that she could be herself and that she made no excuses for it. _

_ “Oliver. This pie is amazing. I think I’m in love with it!” _

_ “…And where does that leave me, my dear,” Oliver inquired. _

_ “…Second, a close second though,” she teased.  _

_ He turned away from the sink and lightly grabbed her face with his very soapy hands and kissed her, drowning out her protests. _

_ “Oliver, I’m wet,” she complained when he pulled back. _

_ Oliver raised his brows, and took his dry hand and slid it under her skirt, “Already?” _

_ “That’s not what I meant you jerk,” she chuckled. _

_ “That’s too bad, I can make you wet if you want.” _

_ “Finish the dishes Mr. Queen.” _

_ Oliver pecked her on the lips and moved back to the dishes. He was almost done rinsing the plates when an arm wrapped around him from behind. He felt her head rest against his mid back, and he smiled. _

_ “Tired, sleepyhead?” _

_ “That apple pie was so good,” she moaned. “I think I had too much.” _

_ Oliver chuckled. “Well then, let me finish up the dishes and we’ll go straight to bed.” _

_ “You know…I ate an awful lot of dessert tonight.” _

_ “No you didn’t,” he said not catching onto her hint. _

_ “Yes, I did.” _

_ “Felicity-“ _

_ “I think we should exercise before we go to bed.” _

_ “You hate exercise.” _

_ “Depends on what kind,” she said in a low, sultry tone. _

_ “What-OH,” Oliver replied finally understanding what she was hinting at. “I have two more dishes left.” _

_ “I’ll help you,” she offered slipping away from behind him. She grabbed a plate, and started rinsing it. She however held the plate a little to close to the faucet and the water sprayed off on an angle hitting Oliver square in the face._

_ “I’m so sorry,” she giggled. _

_ Oliver bit his lower lip and closed his eyes for a second, composing himself, before wiping the water from his face. She was still giggling uncontrollably. _

_ “Well, looks like you’re awake now,” Oliver muttered turning back to the sink. He handed her the second plate, while he dried the first. He was almost done drying it, when she tilted the plate she was washing upwards, and ended up spraying Oliver again. _

_ “That was on purpose,” Oliver exclaimed. _

_ “It was an honest mistake,” she lied. _

_ “Oh really?” _

_ “Really.” _

_ Oliver pulled the faucet head off using it’s extension to his advantage and sprayed her. _

_ “Oliver,” she shouted. _

_ “It was an accident.” _

_ She huffed out a breath and put down the plate. She then turned to him, and grabbed the dish soap. _

_ “Oh no,” Oliver said backing up from her. It had no effect really considering that she held the bottle horizontally and squeezed it. Liquid dish wash soap spilled all over the front of his shirt. _

_ “Let’s clean that up,” she said taking the faucet head from him and spraying the front of his shirt. Oliver squeezed his eyes shut as the cold water drenched his upper body. _

_ “Thanks Felicity,” he smiled. “I love you so much. Give me a hug.” _

_ “No,” she squealed running away from him.  _

_ He caught the faucet head that she threw in the air, and turned it off. He placed it back in position and counted to three. He’d at least give her a small head start. He caught her at the bottom of the stairs and picked her up. _

_ “Oliver. Gross,” she complained, shaking uncontrollably with laughter. _

_ He ignored her words of protests and held her even tighter, kissing wherever he could reach.She moaned in his arms and moved allowing him to have better access to wherever he pleased. _

_ “Oliver,” she whispered. “I’m not tired anymore.” _

_ “Me neither. Shower?” _

_ “Sounds good to me.” _

 

Oliver smiled at the memory as he finished washing the dishes. He looked at his watch. He took way longer than expected on the dishes. He cleaned the table, and then headed off to take a shower himself. Memories of him in the shower with Felicity flooded his mind, and so he quickly got out. He picked out his suit for the day, and made his way downstairs after he was dressed. It’d been 45 minutes and Felicity still wasn’t done yet. He travelled to the room she was staying in, and knocked on the door. No answer. He stepped in and heard the shower from the adjoining bathroom running. She was still in the shower?

He knocked on the bathroom door and called out her name. When she answered she sounded slightly guilty, like he interrupted a private moment. Not in a sensual sense, he knew what she sounded like then, but like she was remembering too. 

Oliver offered to drop her to his prior campaign office, referring to it as the lair knowing it would make her smile, hoping it would bring her some comfort throughout all the awkwardness. It worked. 

Oliver was cleaning up the already spick and span kitchen when he heard Felicity’s heels coming down the stairs. It took everything, and he meant everything, for Oliver not to climb the stairs and take Felicity in his arms and kiss her. Was she trying to get a reaction out of him? He had seen the green strap of her bra this morning, and now she was a green dress. It was a casual everyday dress, that was green. His green. It wasn’t the green of the Arrow suit or that of the Hood, but it was that of the Green Arrow suit…the suit that meant most to him, the one that stood for hope, that allowed him to be happy…that was until he screwed it up. That wasn’t it, the dress had a v-neck that seemed like it plunged forever, but really stopped just above the tip of her cleavage, leaving room for imagination…but at the same time showing him that he wasn’t dreaming. He cleared his throat quietly, and stepped forward and smiled.

He held out his hand for her unintentionally. It was like his hand moved to it’s own accord, and he felt stupid for a split second and thought of waving it back and forth to make it seem like a weirdly natural thing, but was relieved when she stepped forward and took his hand in hers. Oh, how he missed this. His rubbed his fingers over her knuckles like he always did, again by accident, it was like second nature to him, but when he saw that she didn’t recoil he continued. He opened the door for her and they walked down together. It was a good start to the day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d1/18/d1/d118d18a796fed7342d46a7ffe47a083.jpg


	8. With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write a Theroy chapter but I felt like writing this chapter today. Here's why-Christina Grimmie.
> 
> I've watched Christina Grimmie on youtube for several years now, she was one of the first channels I subscribed to, and now she's gone. Her death affected me more than any celebrity death has and I've been trying to figure out why. Was it because she died because of her faith, was it because she was killed, or because she was so young and innocent? I don't know, but Christina Grimmie had affected me in a powerful way, and she has inspired so many people. She influenced people before she was on The Voice, and even in her death she inspires people to be better.
> 
> I planned on writing nightmare chapters later on in the fic, but her song With Love I think captures this chapter perfectly, and I needed to write something in Christina's memory.
> 
> She was shot on June 10th after her concert, and was pronounced dead on June 11th. One week later, I'm writing this to remember her. She won't be forgotten...at least not to me.
> 
> "Sometimes GOD allows terrible things to happen in your life and you don't know why. But that doesn't mean you should stop trusting him."-Christina Grimmie

** Christina Grimmie-With Love **

_ You called me out and taught me tough _

_ With love, with love. _

_ You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws _

_ With love, with love. _

_ Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself, _

_ You're the one that moves me like nobody else. _

 

_ Cause when I'm down and I'm done, _

_ And I'm coming unplugged _

_ When I'm ready to fall _

_ You're the one always holding me up _

_ With love _

 

_ Oh no no _

 

_ Your tongue won't tie, you'll always find _

_ The truth yeah you do _

_ But still you smile despite the lines _

_ I drew for you _

 

_ Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself, _

_ You're the one that moves me like nobody else. Oh no. _

 

_ Cause when I'm down and I'm done, _

_ And I'm coming unplugged _

_ When I'm ready to fall _

_ You're the one always holding me up _

_ With love _

 

_ Love, Love, Love, Love _

 

_ When I'm down, when I'm coming unplugged. no. (Ohh) _

_ You're always there with love (Love) _

_ When I'm done, love _

_ When I'm out, when I fall _

_ You're always always always always there _

 

_ When I'm down and I'm done, _

_ And I'm coming unplugged _

_ When I'm ready to fall _

_ You're the one always holding me up _

 

_ When I'm down and I'm done, _

_ And I'm coming unplugged _

_ When I'm ready to fall _

_ You're the one always holding me up _

_ With love _

 

Oliver shook with fear. He was back on the island with Slade. Shado was dead and it was all his fault. Sara was scared, and he was helpless. He heard footsteps. Oliver hurried over to Sara and grabbed her hand. They hid behind a tree while Slade walked around, stalking them. 

“I’m going to find you kid,” he announced, loudly and deadly. “You’re going to pay. You’re going to pay for what you did to her.”

“No he’s not,”he heard a voice say. A voice that was identical to Sara’s. Oliver turned next to him and saw that Sara had disappeared. When he turned back around he could see Sara walking towards Slade.

“Kill me.”

“Sara, no,” Oliver yelled running forward. He heard the gun shot, and everything happened in slow motion. He saw the blood spurt twenty feet into the air before landing all over the place, staining the trees, the dirt, her, and him. Oliver reached out for her, but Slade was quick. He dragged Oliver by the hand, and pierced his side with a blade. Oliver screamed out in pain.

“I’m going to enjoy this. I’m going to take my time with you.”

“No,” Oliver yelled. He sat up panting and sweating.

“Oliver,” a voice said. It was calming and warm; it was home.

“Stay away from me,” he said angrily, trying his best to stay in control.

She didn’t listen to him. She took another step closer.

“Felicity,” he gritted out. “I mean it.”

She ignored him and walked even closer to him, he backed up against the head board, He couldn’t go any further. He was trapped.

“What did you see,” she asked.

“…”

“Oliver.”

“I was back on the island. Slade, he wanted revenge for Shado, he…he killed Sara.”

She was quiet, giving him time to both calm down and continue.

“Sara sacrificed herself for me, but Slade, before she died I came out of hiding. He shot her in front of me. I saw her die, and I reached out for her, but Slade…he dragged me away from her. He took out a knife and stabbed me…here,” he said pressing his finger into his side. 

Felicity was sitting on the bed in front of him now, she slowly leaned over, and placed her hand over his. He stiffened for a spilt second and then relaxed under her touch.

“Felicity,” he began weakly.

“You’re not going to hurt me Oliver,” she replied softly. She made her way underneath his hand, and placed hers over the spot where Slade had stabbed him. 

“Here,” she asked softly.

Oliver closed his eyes and nodded. Felicity brushed her fingers over the spot, and inched even closer to him. “Then what,” she inquired.

Oliver scoffed. “He said he was going to kill me slowly, that he was going to enjoy it. I yelled, and…woke up I guess.”

“You’re not just guessing Oliver,” she smiled. “You’re right. It was a nightmare. That’s all. Slade is on Lian Yu, Sara’s in town for a while, Shado is watching and guarding you from above and you’re right here…and so am I,” she finished quietly.

It was quiet between the two of them for sometime, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a comfortable silence, but eventually Oliver broke it.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I thought my nightmares were getting better.”

“Liar,” she teased.

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have to deal with them.”

“Oliver. Do me a favour and shut up.”

“Fel-“

“No! Shh. Just be quiet for a minute. Okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, and Oliver observed her this time. She was resting against the headboard as well, and her eyes were closed, even in the dark Oliver could see the bags forming under them. The streetlights outside shone in just enough that Oliver could see the colour of her satin night gown. It was a pale pink colour, the one that whenever she wore would darken Oliver’s eyes, and would make her blush the same colour. Her hand which was on his imaginary stab wound was now in his hand, and he inadvertently stroked her knuckles as he usually did. He glanced down at her legs, and could see that goosebumps were appearing over them. He was still coming out of shock, and was so warm, he hadn’t realised that she had opened the windows to let the fresh air in…to cool him down and help him breathe properly. How long had she been in the room before he finally woke up.

“Felicity,” he whispered.

“Hmm…”

“Do you want me to carry you back to your room?”

“No. I’m staying with you tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not leaving you alone Oliver. Deny it all you want, but you don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re right.”

She opened her eyes at that. “I’m sorry,” she smiled. “Do you want to repeat that?”

He knew she was trying to lighten the mood, but Oliver didn’t smile. He looked into her eyes, and try to convey every emotion he was feeling for her-love, care, gratefulness, guilt, sorrow, nostalgia, hope…”You were right,” he whispered.

“I know,” she whispered back. 

“Thank you,” he said.

“There’s no need to thank me,” she responded. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

“Felicity,” he said louder so that would look him in the eyes again. “Thank you.”

She understood this time and nodded her head. It was more than just a thank you for being there with him tonight, but for all the previous nights and mornings, for continuing to stay with him, for helping him find a human side to himself, for loving him as long as she did, for everything she had ever done. He pulled the covers up, and tucked her underneath them. Her leg grazed his and he froze, they were ice cold. He got out of bed, and closed the windows before slipping under the covers again. When he did, he pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her, cocooning as much of her as she could. He felt her tense underneath him, and answered her unasked question.

“You’re freezing. I’m just helping you warm up.”

“You used to have different methods,” she said tiredly. 

Oliver chuckled, when her eyes shot open after she realised what she had just said. 

“Oh, I remember them,” Oliver promised her. “Don’t apologise,” he said when she opened her mouth to say something. “Just sleep.”

Oliver held Felicity until her breathing started to even. When he was sure she was asleep, he ran his hands up and down her arms making sure she was warm enough. He turned on to his back and stared at the ceiling letting his thoughts run wild. He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight anyway, and Felicity being near him would keep away the terror for now.

She was always there for him. She always came back to him, even when she didn’t want to. From the first day he met her, he lied to her, and she still helped him; never had she turned him down. She had been warm, and kind every time they had met, and even after finding out he was a murder. She changed that. She made him into the man he was today; he wasn’t perfect by any means, but he was a better man, and it was all because of her. His thoughts halted when Felicity turned on her side towards Oliver.

She had one hand on his bare chest, and her left leg wedged between both of his. She rested her head in the crook of his next and shifted again and again. He picked up his arm and placed it around her so she’d be more comfortable. She immediately relaxed and settled in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head, and went back to staring at the ceiling, taking in her scent-it was floral but smelled like fall at the same time. His thoughts were interrupted when she took her hand off his chest and found the arm that was draped on her side. She took his hand in her and pulled it so that he was hugging her. He felt her lips curve upwards against his neck, and knew she was smiling. She sighed and then repositioned her hand onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head again. She was always there for him. 

He stayed like that for some time switching between watching her and staring at the ceiling when suddenly she stirred. She inched even closer to him and blinked her eyes open. “Can’t sleep.”

“No,” he admitted.

“Talk to me,” she whispered sleepily.

“About what?”

“…Anything.”

“There’s not much for me to say.”

“The nightmares. You didn’t have many when we were together…or at least they were lessening. When did they come back?”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“The night you left,” he said so quietly that it was barely audible, but she heard him. She heard him and her hand left his chest and cupped his face instead. She turned his head so that he was looking at her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Wasn’t your fault. I was the one who messed up.”

She was quiet and he didn’t know what to make of it so he continued.

“They were pretty bad the first few weeks, and it started to get so bad that I wouldn’t sleep. And then they got better…and then Laurel died, and now it’s…”

“Constant,” she finished for him.

He nodded his head. “Tonight wasn’t that bad. I mean I saw Sara die, but normally it happens in a more brutal manner. and then of course it gets worse when it’s not Sara.”

“What do you mean?”

“I see Tommy, my mom, my dad…all of them die in brutal, tormenting ways, and I sleep through it…and they come back and tell me how weak I am, how it should’ve been me,” Oliver didn’t even realise he was shaking until Felicity sat up and held down his arms. She soothed him by running her hands up and down his arms. She didn’t say it was okay, or that it wasn’t true, or anything he didn’t want to hear. She just sat with him and calmed him down until he was ready to continue. 

“I see Thea,” he said tears forming in his eyes, “and John, Roy, Lyla, even little Sara…but it hurts so bad that I can’t breathe…can’t sleep for weeks after when I see you. I see you Felicity,” he sobbed. She leapt into his arms just as he started to breakdown.

“I see you,” he repeated over and over again. 

“I’m here,” she replied each time. When he finally calmed down she wiped the tears away and laid him (forced him) back in bed. 

“Thank you,” he murmured after sometime.

“Always,” she smiled, hugging him again. “We were good together, weren’t we?”

Oliver smiled, “The best.” He looked down at her to see her smiling as well.

“Felicity, when I say thank you, I mean it. For everything. From day one you were by my side. You were always on my side, even when I gave you every reason to run, you never did. You always came back to me, you always found me, you always helped me stand, even when I forced you away or said I didn’t want you around…you were always there for me.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

He nodded. 

“I always will be.”

She kissed his cheek and pulled the covers up to her neck.

“Try and get some sleep,” she asked.

“If it’s you asking, I will,” he replied and she chuckled.

“Sing one of those Russian lullabies, you used to sing when we were together.”

He smiled and remembered the times he wouldn’t sing at all and how Felicity crept her way into his heart and changed things. First, he would hum, and then slowly whistle and finally he began to sing and dance. No lullabies came to mind tonight tonight, though, all that was on his mind was Felicity, so he began to sing.

 

 Я тебя целовал у ночного огня

 Я тебе подарил половинку себя 

Свет далекой звезды, песни птиц до утра Ты смотрела в глаза мои шептала слова

 Ты не верила мне но любила меня 

Я оставил с тобой половинку себя

 

 

I kissed you near the night fire 

I gave you half of myself 

Light of a distant star, 

song of birds till the morning 

You looked into my eyes, whispered the words 

You didn’t believe me but loved me 

 

And soon he was asleep and no nightmares came, because he had his salvation in his arms. His Felicity. With Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Christina Grimmie singing With Love here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2U0_015pzNI


	9. What I Deserve

“So,” Thea asked as she rolled over on to Roy’s chest. “Colton?”

Roy rolled his eyes and smiled. “I have to keep changing my name.”

“I know but Colton?”

“You don’t like it.”

“It’s fine…but I think Roy is much sexier.”

“Well,” Roy said leaning down, ”Good. He’s all yours.”

He captured her lips in his and pulled lightly on it. His hands travelled under the covers and rested on her naked lower back. His hands grazed over her ass and he squeezed, eliciting a moan from her. He grinned against her lips, his short stubble tickling her jaw, she felt complete again, and so did he. He turned over so that he was lying on her back and she was laying on top of him. She rested her head against his chest humming in content. Roy stroked her back, lazily drawing patterns into it.

“What are you thinking about,” Thea asked quietly.

“How much I missed you,” he replied, “and how much time I have with you.”

“What do you mean,” she asked raising her head to look into his eyes.

“Well I still don’t know how long you’re staying for-“

“Forever,” she replied automatically.

“Thea,” he sighed.

“Do you not want me here,” she cut him off.

“Of course I do, Thea, but this life is not for you. I’m a fugitive. I’m always on the run.”

“So what?”

“So,” he sighed running his hand up and down her arms, calming her down. “You deserve better than that.”

She was quiet for a minute and then asked, “Do you think I deserve the best?”

“Of course,” he replied instantly.

“Then it’s settled. I’m staying with you.”

“Thea-“

“You are the best Roy, and like you said I shouldn’t settle for anything less.”

“How is being on the run constantly the best?”

She shrugged her shoulders and then interlocked their fingers, “As long as I’m with you it doesn’t matter.”

He kissed the top of her head and held her close. “I don’t deserve you Thea Queen.”

“Nonsense,” she smiled. “I think you deserve the best, and we all know that’s me.”

Roy chuckled and held her even tighter. “That’s true. I love you.”

“I love you too."


	10. Olicity SOTY fic #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity summer hiatus fic. Olicity soty fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for Olicity soty!!! Two years in a row would be amazing!

“I’m so glad you came by Thea. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Roy’s working on a new identity before we pack up and move, so I thought I’d stop by and see how bad you’re screwing up this mayor thing.”

“I’m so glad, you have such faith in me,” he joked.

“Well you did lock me in the car when I was four.”

“I closed the door for a second and you locked yourself in there. In my defense I did tell you to unlock it.”

“Oh so it’s my fault? Typical.”

“How long are you in town for anyway, Speedy?”

“Few days probably. Roy gave me the phone Felicity gave him, and he said he’d call from a payphone.”

“Need a place to stay?”

“I thought I’d just hang with Felicity at the loft.”

“You’ll be seeing a lot more of me then.”

“You’re back together,” she exclaimed hugging him.

“No, we’re just-she gave me a place to stay.”

“Why?”

“I was sleeping at the bunker and she didn’t like that,” he shrugged.

“It’s just a matter of time Ollie. She loves you.”

“I think I blew it this time.”

“Hey. The two of you love each other probably more than Roy and I love each other. If anyone can get through this it’s you two.”

“Thea, I lied to her about my kid. I had a secret family.”

“No. You had a secret kid. It’s not like you were attracted to Samantha anymore, you just wanted to know your son. Lying about it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but you had no choice.”

“How can you defend me?”

“Oh, I’m not. You had no choice about telling Felicity if you wanted to meet William, but sending him away. You had a choice and you should’ve included Felicity in that, or at least told her about it before doing it.”

“I know,” he slumped.

“Well you can’t do anything about that know. What’s done is done. And like I said if anyone can get through it it’s you two. The whole city is rooting for you. And Cisco told me that your fake wedding made the papers in Central. You’re Olicity! You’ll be fine.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“When did you get to be so smart?”

“I’m not. I’m just smarter than you...which isn’t saying much.”

“Come on, Felicity’s at the bunker. She’s working on how to get her company back.”

“She close?”

“No idea. But we should probably pick up some food. She didn’t sleep last night, so I highly doubt she’s eating either.”

“Felicity? I’m here, and Thea’s with me.”

“Hey Felicity. My ex criminal-slash-vigilante-boyfriend needs to get a new identity so I’m crashing with you guys for some-”

“...”

“She’s sleeping,” Thea smiled.

“Yeah,” Oliver froze.

“What?”

“She’s wearing the Green Arrow jacket.”

“So?”

“I miss her wearing my clothes.”

“I guarantee you she wears it more often than you think,” she said picking up Felicity’s phone.

“What are you doing?”

“What time were you supposed to meet her here?”

“6:30. Why?”

“Hold on.”

“How’d you unlock her phone?”

“Her password is Oliver?”

“...Really?”

“Don’t tell her I told you. Ahh okay here.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes and handed him the phone.

6:15 ALARM

6:20 GET UP!

6:21 YOU’RE WASTING YOUR TIME

6:22 YOU’VE SLEPT LONG ENOUGH

6:23 YOU LAZY BUM. WAKE UP.

6:24 YOU NEED TO WORK ON GETTING YOUR COMPANY BACK

6:25 OLIVER WILL BE TWO MINUTES EARLY

6:26 GO PUT ON MAKE-UP

6:27 CHANGE OUT OF HIS CLOTHES BEFORE HE SEES YOU

6:28 DON’T SAY ANYTHING STUPID TO HIM. LOOK PRESENTABLE. HE’S HERE.

Oliver smiled sadly at the screen before handing the phone back to Thea.

“She always looks presentable,” he murmured watching her sleeping figure.

“Tell her that, you idiot,” his sister rolled her eyes. “What?”

“I feel like I invaded her privacy.”

“Good. You’re a couple, yeah not at this moment, but that doesn’t count. You’re supposed to invade each other’s privacy, Push the boundaries, otherwise you’ll be stuck in this awkward phase forever. And it’s going to make headlines beyond Star and Central City.”

“I’m scared I’ll screw it up again.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because now you know what it’s like to lose her, and you’ll never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with her again.”

Oliver looked at the sleeping figure with her knees tucked tightly to her chest, and smiled over her. Thea was right. If given a second chance, he’d never hurt her again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this fic please find me on tumblr and put it in my ask box.  
> Ask box: http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
